leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pichu Brothers
The Pichu Brothers or Pichu Bros. (Japanese: ピチュー兄弟 Pichu Bros.), individually called Pichu Big and Pichu Little, are a pair of who live in Big Town. History They were first introduced in Pikachu & Pichu, where they met Ash's Pikachu who was lost after falling off a nearby building, in which was planning a party celebrating the anniversary of when he and Pikachu first met. Pikachu and the Pichu Brothers went all throughout the town chased by a who eventually helped them when the local Pokémon Playhouse was collapsing. In Camp Pikachu, they had an adventure where they were lost a long way from home after a train ride. However, with the help of , some of Ash's and Misty's Pokémon, as well as a , they were able to catch a train back home again. In Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, was going to throw a party. However, the Pichu Brothers and their friends had not received an invitation and so they went on a quest to find one. In the end, an had their invitations all along and hadn't gotten around to delivering them yet. However, they flew away, which led to another adventure to track them down. The Pichu Brothers and the clubhouse appeared during the credits of the Japanese version of The Rise of Darkrai. The Pichu Brothers, along with Wooper, Magby, Teddiursa, Smoochum, Smeargle, Azumarill, Houndour, and Snorlax, made a small cameo at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. The Pichu Brothers most recently appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as some of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Other appearances The Pichu Brothers have also appeared in the 2001 version of Mezase Pokémon Master. They are seen running along a pipe below a bridge that Ash and his friends are standing on. Personality and characteristics The Pichu Brothers are recognized by their friends as their leaders when they are usually seen interacting with them. Moves used Pichu Posse The Pichu Posse is a group of Pokémon living in Big Town that regularly take part in the Pichu Brothers' adventures. A number of them debuted in the third mini-movie Pikachu & Pichu. .}} .}} . None of Houndour's moves are known.}} .}} In Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, Meowth threw a big party for the Pokémon of the city where he was serving lots of fruit. The party was invitation-only and Meowth assigned the task of delivering invitations to Azumarill.}} and .}} Three members of the Squirtle Squad were first seen using against Smoochum in Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2). They were also seen in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, where they helped out in setting up the party, and guard the food from thieves.}} Mayumi Shintani |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Mayumi Shintani |desc=In Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, Wooper helped the Pichu brothers look for invitations to Meowth's party. It is a very happy-go-lucky Wooper that is almost always seen smiling. Wooper's only known move is .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga The Pichu Brothers appeared in GDZ61. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga The Pichu Brothers appear in Pichu and Pichu's Big Fight of Pokémon Pocket Monsters. tries to steal them but manages to stop him in time. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring the Pichu Bros. in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Lightning|jpset=P Promotional cards|jpnum=028/P}} |type=Lightning|enset=POP Series 3|enrarity=Common|ennum=16/17|jpset=PCG-P Promotional cards|jpnum=078/PCG-P}} Trivia * The Pichu Brothers' designs are similar to Ash's Pikachu and Sparky, as one has a scruff of hair atop its head while the other does not. * Pichu Little shares the same voice actor with in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Pichu-brødrene |fi=Pichu-veljekset |fr=Frères Pichu |de=Pichu-Brüder |is=Pichu-brædrunir |it=Fratelli Pichu |no=Pichu-brødrene |sv=Pichubröderna |pt=Irmãos Pichu |es=Hermanos Pichu }} Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Recurring wild Pokémon es:Hermanos Pichu fr:Frères Pichu it:Fratelli Pichu ja:ピチュー兄弟 zh:皮丘兄弟